In Love With My Worst Enemy
by Anna10327
Summary: Pikachu & Meowth are in love, but they don't think the other shares the feeling! After Pikachu confesses her love through song, what happens? KrazyShipping one-shot.


(Pikachu's POV)  
>I looked at Meowth, who was sitting across from me. Once again, we were alone together without Ash, his friends, or Team Rocket. He never knew that I always looked forward to the part of the day where he would come in with Jessie &amp; James to try and capture me. Lately, I always smiled when looking at him. It was hard not to! And I was having weird dreams with him in it. I always dreamt that Meowth said he loved me. I started to realize my crush on him. Yes, I fell in love with my worst enemy. I was embarrassed, but at the same time, I didn't dare regret it. Meowth was just so nice when no humans were around, and had a certain kind of charm I couldn't resist. One time, he asked me to dance. Then another time, he split an apple in half for us to share, and gave me the bigger half! The only problem was, Meowth couldn't possibly return any feelings. He was probably only being nice to trick me. Plus he always wanted me for the boss, not for himself. But it all seemed real. The day I danced with him, that was when I knew I truly loved him. I didn't know whether to hate Meowth or love him. And also, Ash would definitely disapprove of us being together! He would laugh if I told him I had a crush on Meowth. I sighed, knowing that it would never work out.<p>

* * *

><p>(Meowth's POV)<br>Pikachu. She was the worst thing that happened to me. Every day, we would be blasted off by her. Our mission was to turn her in to the boss. She was a total jerk. Somehow, I couldn't help but love her. Pikachu was actually beautiful, powerful, funny, and sweet. But if I hated her so much, why would I develop these feelings for her? They weren't unfamiliar, I just thought I'd never have them for Pikachu. I tried to conceal the feeling around the twerps, Jessie, and James. But when it was just us, I was trying to hint them to Pikachu to see if she'd understand. I tried everything I could, but I don't think the message got through! She had changed my life, though she'd never talk to me most of the time! There was a slim chance Pikachu loved me too. Once when I was tied to a tree, she untied me though I was a total jerk to her. And another, Pikachu had to tie herself to something, but chose to tie herself to _me_ out of all the things possible! But no, she probably wanted me to think she even saw me as a friend.

"Meowth," I heard her voice interrupt my thoughts.

"Huh? Pikachu?" I asked.

"U-Um, I was thinking. Do you want to dance, for old time's sake?" Pikachu inquired. I nodded. She grabbed my paws, and we danced in sync together. She sang with her beautiful voice while we danced.

_Out here in the quiet of the nightBeneath the stars, and moon  
>We've both got something on our mindWe won't admit, but it's true<br>You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
>But I don't know how to start<br>I wanna tell you  
>But now I'm afraid you might break my heart<em>

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that  
>I love you<em>

_I practice all the things that I would say  
>Line by line, every word<br>I tell myself today would be the day  
>But every time, I lose my nerve<br>I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you how I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
>I wanna tell you but not I'm afraid that you might break my heart<em>

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?I wanna tell what I'm feeling and to say thatI love you_

_Why? Why do you turn away?  
>It must be your afraid like meI try, but I can't pretend that I<br>Don't feel for you the way I doCan't you see?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
>I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart<em>

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that  
>I love you<em>

_I wanna tell what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start  
>I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart<em>

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that  
>I love you<em>

_I love you_

We stopped dancing when she stopped singing.

"Nice song, Pikachu," I said, blushing.

"Thanks. It was dedicated to you," Pikachu replied. I gasped.

"Y-You love me?" I asked.

"Yes, as crazy as it sounds," Pikachu said.

"Well, I love you, too," I confessed.

"We can't tell anyone about this, okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Gotcha. It'll be between us," I said. She hugged me, then kissed my cheek. Today was what I always dreamed, but this was no dream. It was all real.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm into KrazyShipping now! catspats31, I COPIED NO LYRICS, I JUST READ THEM AND TYPED THEM! Pikachu's Song would be adorable, by the way.<strong>


End file.
